Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 166
Insider * Kaiba and Mokuba, flying aboard their KC plane, find it odd that no-one else except them is on board. Things turn creepier when the lights begin to fail and the pilot doesn't reply to the radio. ** Suddenly, Alister's voice booms out through the speakers. He lures them to the piloting cabin, where the auto-pilot is on. He then appears in a seat next to a table. Kaiba, seeing where this is leading to, makes all furniture retreat into the ground and accepts Alister's challenge. War * Once Alister engages the "The Seal of Orichalcos", the "Seal" moves up and makes part of the plane's ceiling disappear. ** Kaiba is shown a vision of the city where Alister used to live and the war which destroyed it. Mokuba's Efforts * The activation of the "Seal" short circuited the plane's auto-pilot, so Mokuba tries to contact KC to know how to restore the auto-pilot and how to stabilize the plane before it crashes against a mountain. Featured Duel: Alister vs. Seto Kaiba Turn 1: Alister Alister draws "Science Soldier" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/800) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "X-Head Cannon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1500) in Attack Position. "X-Head Cannon" attacks & destroys Alister's "Science Soldier". Turn 3: Alister Alister draws "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Defense Position. He then Sets a Card. Turn 4: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Y-Dragon Head" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. "Y-Dragon Head" attacks & destroys Alister's "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld". "X-Head Cannon" then attacks directly (Alister 4000 → 2200). Kaiba then Sets a Card. Turn 5: Alister Alister draws "The Seal of Orichalcos" and subsequently activates it. From now on, all of Alister's Monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul. Alister Normal Summons "KC-1 Crayton" (1500 → 2000/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Tank Corps" to Special Summon three "Tank Tokens" (800 → 1300/1200) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "KC-1 Crayton", it gains 500 ATK for every Tank Token he controls ("KC-1 Crayton": 2000 → 3500/1200). "KC-1 Crayton" attacks & destroys Seto's "Y-Dragon Head" (Kaiba 4000 → 2000). Alister then Sets a Card. Turn 6: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Kaiba then removes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" from play in order to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" three times to discard three cards and destroy Alister's three "Tank Tokens" ("KC-1 Crayton": 3500 → 2000/1200). "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" attacks & destroys "KC-1 Crayton" (Alister 2200 → 1400). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * The gun of "Science Soldier" guns is edited, to look less realistic. * Cut from the dub is an scene where Kaiba look at the other side of the room which contain grenades, rifles, and a soldier helmet. * Grenades and rifles in the crates are removed. * The cross on the church is removed. * Cut from the dub is an scene where Kaiba and the kid uses the rifle bullets as a chess piece for the chess game. Also, the flashback where Kaiba and Mokuba play a chess game is removed. * The gunfire and smoke from "KC-1 Crayton" and the "Tank Tokens" are recolored blue. Mistakes * In the dub, "Science Soldier" is made an Effect Monster when the Japanese version and the real card are Normal Monsters. * In the dub, Kaiba is shown only to be discarding 1 card via the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon, instead of 3 like the Japanese version. Additionally, in the dub, Kaiba claims to be destroying "Tank Corp" rather than Alister's "Tank Tokens". It's also worth noting that in this version, Kaiba claims that destroying "Tank Corp" destroys all of Alister's "Tank Tokens". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.